A Christmas Gift
by Rogue12158
Summary: In New Moon, the Christmas where Edward was away, from multiple points of view. THREESHOT!
1. Chapter 1

A Christmas Gift

Rogue12158

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, sadly.

Summery- In New Moon, the Christmas where Edward was away, from multiple points of view. THREESHOT!!

**Charlie's P.O.V.**

It's getting really hard to watch.

Bella has been in this zombie state for months, ever since that godforsaken boy crushed my daughter. I know that it's what to be expected, even now, but it's Christmas! A happy time! I have to find a way to make her first Christmas here a happy one.

I was still thinking of ways when I was putting decorations on the tree an hour later. Nothing seemed right. Then Bella came down the stairs, seeing me decorating the tree and said, "Wow, the tree looks great, Dad." That's one of the largest sentences that she's said in months.

I felt a swell of pride go through me, I never really decorated for Christmas, or any holiday, for that matter, no one to see it but me.

"Gee thanks, Bells. You wanna help?" Maybe if she helps, she can be more interactive and a little bit happier. Crazy dream, but it's worth a shot.

"Sure, what can I do?" her voice sounded empty, but at least she was trying, even if was only for my sake.

"Um... you could untangle the lights?" I asked her.

"'Course."

After about two hours of decorating, we finally finished with the tree, and Bella actually communicated with me for the majority of it.

I stood next to her, put my arm around her, admiring our handy work and said, "We did a pretty good job here didn't we, Bells?"

"We sure did Dad. What do you want for dinner?"

"Anything you want to make."

About twenty minutes later, dinner was ready, and Bella heated up some of Harry's fish fry, yum. **(A/N: Remember, Harry doesn't die for another few months.)**

In the middle of dinner, I decided to make some conversation that I, or any man, wasn't particularly fond of: my feelings. "Bella?"

"Yeah, Dad?"

"I just wanted for you to know that, um, this means a lot, this Christmas, to me. It's our first Christmas together and I appreciate the effort that you are putting into it." Wow, that was really hard for me to do.

"Thanks, Dad. That was nice. And I'm sorry that I'm not happier, but, I can't change that."

"I understand, I just want you to know that I appreciate it."

"Alright, well I got to go to bed, I'm tired. And besides, Santa won't come until I'm asleep, so night Dad," She said, putting her dish in the sink.

"Night, Bella. I've got to wrap your gifts anyways. Sleep tight."

"See you in the morning." And with that she went upstairs.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The next morning when I came downstairs, I saw something that made me truly believe in miracles.

Bella was in the kitchen, a smile on her face, a real one, humming Christmas carols, while making a big breakfast.

"Merry Christmas, Dad!" She was really cheery as she put a plate of pancakes that made a smiley face with the eggs and bacon.

"Merry Christmas, Bella."

This was a Christmas miracle, my baby was happy, and really happy, not fake happy like yesterday. And I really couldn't care less as to the reason why.

Merry Christmas indeed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Well????**

**What do you think???**

**Your opinions count.**

**REVIEW**

**IF**

**YOU**

**LIKE**

**HUGS**

**AND**

**COOKIES**

**AND**

**WANT**

**MORE**

**OF**

**THIS**

**STORY**

**Rogue12158**


	2. Chapter 2

A Christmas Gift

Chapter Two

Rogue12158

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Enjoy the next chapter of this three part story.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I know that I'm hurting my Dad by being in this zombie state, especially on Christmas Eve, but I just can't help it. My body won't let me be happy.

And when he told me that he appreciated the little effort that I put into making our first Christmas together special, it made my realize that I'm a horrible daughter.

All I could do was make his favorite dinner then sentence myself to my room for the night, determined to make tomorrow better than today.

I grabbed my toiletries and headed to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

After I finished in the bathroom, I went back into mine and tripped on something sticking out from the floor. It was a piece of floorboard.

Once I was sure that my foot wasn't in need of medical attention, I went to examine the board. Underneath it was somethings that I never expected to see again.

My birthday gifts.

I couldn't help myself as I started to quietly sob as I took the pictures, Cd, and plane tickets from the floor.

When I recovered from my shock of seeing these discovered treasures, I took the disk and went directly to my stereo. I put the Cd in and heard the song that _he _wrote to me, my lullaby. I immediately fell to the floor and scooped up the pictures and just stared at them, having his golden eyes stare back at me. It crushed me all over again.

"Edward," I whispered quietly to myself, allowing myself to indulge in saying his name again.

How can I be sure that this is even real, he did say that it would be like he never existed. How can I be sure that I won't wake up in a few minutes and have my heart broken when these treasures are gone again.

But that's not the real answer. "Why?" I asked myself, not having the question directed at myself. "Why leave all this here? Under my floorboards? You told me this stuff would be gone, Edward!! Why leave this, if you never loved me?" I stopped myself when I realized that I'd started shouting, not wanting to alarm Charlie.

I wanted those questions answered, and I wanted the answers bad, but I was never going to get them, because I was never going to see Edward again.

But at least I had these mementos to keep me alive, it's not much, but it's all I have, all I'm gonna get.

I fell asleep listening to my lullaby and having a picture of my only love face held tightly to my body.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I woke up a little while later, tucked into my bed, my room silent.

_I knew it!_ I thought to myself. I was asleep. Finding the pictures, and the gifts was all just a dream.

I looked at my clock and saw that it was one in the morning, and thought, _Why not read for a while?_

I went to turn on the light, but as I got out of bed I stepped on a Cd case laid out on the floor. _Wait..._

When I reached the light switch and illuminated the room, I saw the pictures on the nightstand, the Cd case open on the floor, the tickets next to the gaping hole i n my floor, and one thing that wasn't there when I went to sleep last night.

A copper-haired angel coming through my window.

I did the only thing that seemed rational at the moment. I ran to him and through my arms around him in attempt to keep him where he is, as if he couldn't break from my hold at any given second.

What surprised me was that he put his arms around me in return and when he did he whispered, "I'm so incredibly stupid and I'm sorry."

_For what?_ I wondered.

**Well, that was my first attempt at Bella's point of view. What did you all think?**

**Everyone!! review as a birthday to me, please??**

**Thanks and Happy Holidays.**

**Rogue12158**


	3. Chapter 3

A Christmas Gift

Chapter Three

Rogue12158

Disclaimer: I don't own the works of an utter genius.

Author's note: People have asked me that why Edward comes back when he doesn't come back until the end of New Moon. The answer is that it's and AU fic, and because I'm good like that.

**Edward P.O.V.**

Life is completely empty without her.

I was somewhere in New York, Victoria led me here before I lost her sent again, and everywhere that I went, all I saw was happy couples enjoying the holiday together.

Bella was all I could see when I closed my eyes without this kind of reminders.

Maybe, I could go back, just check on her... _ No!! You promised her._ She's probably already moved on and forgotten me. And if not, then she probably hates me for what I said to her.

And besides, if I go back, I may not be able to leave again. All of a sudden, my phone started ringing and I picked it up without bothering to see who it was.

"Go back to her Edward," The voice of my sister Alice came through the phone.

"No, I won't I promised that she'd never see me again," I didn't even bother mentioning the fact that I wouldn't be able to leave again.

"Is that why you left the pictures, Cd and the plane ticket under her floorboards?" How did she know that? If she saw me do it then she would have bugged me about it a long time ago. She answered my unasked question. "I saw her finding them."

"What??" I practically screamed into the phone. When I calmed down slightly, I continued. "How did she take it?"

"She treated them as if they were the remnants of a lost civilization, Edward. It's time to give both of you what you've been wanting ever since you left her. Go back."

"Will she even take me back?" I could feel my will to stay away from Bella weakening.

"She'll always want you to stay, no matter what Edward, you should know that."

"Thanks Alice, bye." I hung up on her before she had a chance to say goodbye. I ran as fast as I could to the nearest airport and got a ticket to Seattle for tonight, with a little flirting and some cash, but it would get me to the only place that I would ever call home.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

About seven or eight hours later, late at night, I reached Seattle. It was the longest amount of time that I ever had to endure, mainly because of what was so close.

As I started on my way to Forks, the only place that I've ever felt truly at home in my eighty-some-odd years of being a vampire, the place where she lived.

The closer I got to Forks, the less the weight on my chest seemed to crush me, and I the happier I became, for I was closer to my Bella with every stride.

When I finally reached her house, I could see the light on and hear the familiar sound of my lullaby coming through the still open window. She kept it open, even in the dead of winter, in hopes that I would come back. That struck my heart and made me feel immensely guilty. I should never have left.

I did what I've done many times, I climbed up the side of her house and through her window, the scent of her blood hitting me just as hard as it did that first day in Biology. _Real smart, Edward. Not hunting before coming into her room, why not just kill her now?_ I scolded myself.

Bella had changed, but she still looked like the angel that I had crushed when I left. She looked like she had lost a good amount of weight, and she didn't have any to spare before. Bella had dark bags under her eyes, almost as prominent as mine, and her cheeks were tear-stained. _What had I done to this exquisite angel?_ Was all I could think. In her hands she clutched something, it was the pictures that I hid under her floorboards.

I turned of the stereo and the light and I picked my love up off the floor where she was currently sleeping and tucked her into bed. I pulled the pictures out of her hand and put them beside her on the nightstand and exited through the window to go out to hunt, all the while thinking how wonderful it was to hold her in my arms again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After about an hour of hunting I went back to my love's house and climbed back through the window, when I was half way through, the light turned on and I saw my beautiful Bella staring at me in shock.

What she did next really surprised me, she ran to me and latched her arms around me, as if to keep me there. All I could do was wrap my arms around her.

Before I knew what I was doing, I whispered in her ear, "I'm so incredibly stupid and I'm sorry." She just looked at me with a confused expression.

"For what?" I was shocked. She didn't know what I did to her. I picked her up and carried her to her bed and cradled her to my chest, savoring the feeling before she sent me away.

"What do you mean?" Bella just wasn't making any sense.

"What are you sorry about? Are you sorry about leaving me? Well you shouldn't be. You don't love me, I understand. It never made sense for me that you did. What the real question is that, if you don't love me, then what are you doing here?"

"That's just it, I lied to you," she was about to interrupt, so I put a finger to her soft lips. "Wait, let me continue. The only time I lied to you was when I said that I didn't love you. I always have loved you. The only reason I left in the first place was so that you could live a normal human life, free of any danger that ultimately comes when you spend your time with vampires. But I've always loved you. Every second that I was away, you were all I could see. Every time that I closed my eyes, your face would appear."

"I... don't... understand," Bella said, her eyebrows furrowed as she said this.

"Bella, don't you see? I still love you, and I will forever. If you don't feel the way, or you have moved on as I intended for you to?" She didn't say anything. "Bella, if you want me to go just say so right now." Bella still didn't reply so I took it that she didn't want me anymore so I disentangled my body from hers and started for the window.

As soon as I got close to the window, Bella ran to me and hugged me from behind and said, more like sobbed, "Please don't go Edward! I'm sorry, it's just a lot to absorb at once. First, I find the gifts, then I see you, then you confess your love and how you left to keep me safe. It's a lot to think about." I spun around in her arms so that I was facing her and lifted her chin as she continued. "And no, I haven't moved on. No one could ever take your place, and I, too, will love you forever."

I felt like my heart would burst out of my chest! She still loves me! After everything I put her through, after every dangerous situation that I put her in, this magnificent angel still has room in her heart for a monster. I couldn't be happier! So, I kissed her with the greatest amount of passion that I thought I could give without hurting her and she immediately returned it while putting her arms around my neck forcing me closer. I lifted her off the ground and started spinning her around the room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The next morning when Bella went downstairs to make breakfast for Charlie, I could hear her humming Christmas Carols.

When Charlie came into the kitchen and saw his daughter being really happy, he truly believed in Christmas miracles, and one thought was going through his mind, _Merry Christmas indeed._

Charlie couldn't be more right.

End

There, that one's done, and it was really hard to write. But aren't you all glad that I worked so hard to get it out before Christmas??

**REMEMBER**

**MY**

**BIRTHDAY**

**IS**

**ALMOST**

**HERE**

**AND**

**ALL**

**I**

**WANT**

**IS**

**REVIEWS**

**THANKS!!**

**Happy Holidays To All!!**

**Rogue12158**


End file.
